


Mettaton Gets A Job

by kathrikat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: Once on the surface, Mettaton is living with Alphys and Undyne. However, the couple gets a little tired of the robot's laziness, and kick him out until he finds a job. They say it's for his own good, but will Mettaton find one? Or will he wither away into despair, betrayed by hisonlyfriends? Oh, woe is he!





	Mettaton Gets A Job

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this in 2015, I've been trying to clear out my old stories and at least get one chapter up for each of them, so I can start to write new stuff. I hope this first chapter is okay. Leave some feedback?

Mettaton loved his work.

He loved the way his feet would glide across the stage, with no true direction. He loved hearing his voice echo through the auditorium. The way it rang back to him and left him with a feeling of warmth. He loved hearing the audience roar his name over and over as his show came to a beginning and to an end. He loved making people laugh. And, most importantly, he loved the feeling of bringing so many people together.

It was a wonderful, genuine feeling that lept from his head to his toes. It was a feeling of belonging. It made him want to kiss someone at the end of the day. Yet it was always him he could turn to. He was his own support system, he was the one who kept himself confident and if he was going to kiss anyone at the end of the day, it should be himself. God knows he deserves it.

The stage was his life, his being.

Yet the surface could only offer so much.

When the monsters had been released, humans had wanted peace. They had given the monsters jobs, housing etc, thanks to Frisk, but had refused Mettaton his huge debut. Said that it took time and money to do these things, even after he had showed them how phonomenal his performing skills were. They refused to let him in the spotlight. They refused to let him have any sense of himself.

It threw off his whole equalibrium the first few weeks. He spent most of his days moping around Alphys lab. Although, he did manage to keep himself happy for the most part. He Kept everyone cheerful as they all settled in. Sang a song, danced a dance.

It kept him busy. And that was the most important thing of all. If Mettaton wasn't busy, he started to malfunction, and when Mettaton starts to malfunction, well.....let's just say nothing good comes of it.

However this happiness didn't last long.

It all began around the second month Mettaton and the others had surfaced. Mettaton's emotional status was at a bare minimum. Sometimes he would flash a smile every now and then, but most of the time he continued to wear the expressionless mask he had to call a face.

Alphys really should've put more expression into him. (Says the one who literally laid seductively on a piano once...ok maybe twice...)

He let out an exasperated sigh as he clunked on the couch.

It wasn't just him who was having a hard time either. As much as he hated to admit it, the world did  _not_ revolve around him. (Alphys had had to break that revelation to him, and he hadn't been happy about it.)

Everyone had lost  _something._ Whether it had been their belongings, a since of joy, or (he thought about Blooky)their dreams. He had watched as the energy was sucked out of every one of his friends. The only one who had managed to stay enthusiastic in all of it was Papyrus, which wasn't too surprising with him being so...Papyrus.

It might've sounded like the monsters would've had it better staying underground, but that wasn't it. It was just hard settling in, and a lot of humans hadn't been too enthusiastic about it either.

Of course there was always that one person. The one who had created him. The one who he knew would always be there to stand by his side in a time of need.

Alphys.

The long time friend gave him a sad glance as she walked by. As smart as she was, she too had had to start from scratch like everyone else. It was rough. Her lab, books, movies, everything had been confiscated, searched through. Human had called it 'protocol, security' and all that other bull shit.

Mettaton thought it was cruel, but Alphys let them do it without a complaint. She knew it was best to not resist. Although, she did get in a few "be careful!"'s when they moved everything around.

Mettaton's entire body took up the length of the small couch. His seven foot form having to crouch in order to fit on it completely. Alphys would've made a silly remark about it, if she hadn't seen how down he had been lately.

"Hey," she paused clicking her scaly fingers against her mug, "you holding up?"

Mettaton gave a loud overdramatic groan.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

He sat up, bringing his knees as close to him as possible. To Alphys it looked like he was trying to shrink. Trying to make himself look smaller. She knew he couldn't go on like this for much longer. He had to keep himself busy.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized how quiet it had been. No singing. No dancing. Her small form plopped next to him. What could she do?

"Look, Mettaton. I really think-"

He raised a hand to cut her off. "It's not worth it Alphys. I know the surface just isn't ready for these gorgeous legs just yet. I get it, I do. We can only hope those idiots see my true potential sooner than later."

She chuckled half heartedly. "Mettaton, that isn't what I was going to say."

He ignored her as he put in a DVD, wrapping himself around in one of his favorite blankets. It was pink, with a giant face of himself on it. He didn't really feel cold, but rather, it was used for comforting reasons.

To be quite honest Alphys didn't mind the company of Mettaton, it was just getting...out of hand. He had refused to leave, and having to care of herself, Undyne, (who has been living with her ever since...the truth) and the overwhelming projects she had been working on... She just felt like he should try to...move on? No. She had to be forthright, right? He had to get a job. He had to...look for greener pastures? Yeah that was it.

Familiar music came from the TV, causing her to look up. Alphys scowled at the title screen.  _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2_  flashed across in bright neon letters. What kinda- That was it. Mettaton waltzes into her lab, mopes around for two months, and thinks he can just watch  _ **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2**_  in her house? Mettaton actually liked that movie? It didn't even deserve to be called a movie! Where the hell did he even get that DVD?

Alphys stood up, ready to start something, (why was she so salty??) pointing an accusing finger at him, but held her tongue. If Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, is what was helping him through this hard time, who was she to judge? It wasn't gonna stop her from judging him silently tho. Wasn't gonna stop her...

This is when Undyne stumbled out of the back room. Her hair was messy and composure sloppy. She must've not noticed Mettaton as she slugged across the room, wrapped her arms around Alphys, and planted a surprised, but not unwelcome kiss to her forehead.

Alphys became flustered, a face of blotchy blush as she slipped from Undyne's grasp.

Undyne squinted at the sudden repulsion, and then realized why.

M E T T A T O N.

That damn robot sure got on Undyne's nerves.

"Why are you still here?" She glanced at the screen. "Why do you have such bad taste in movies?"

He shrugged. "I like the art style better in this one. Just look at all those crazy colors!" He pointed at the opening sequence.

Undyne shook her head.

It was okay at first, but the hunk of metal had become a nuisance ever since he stopped trying. And as much as she hated him, she knew Alphys cared about him, and this was the last straw. Her anger bubbled against her skin and crawled up to her vocal chords, about to blow up in his face.

However, as much as the fish hated his stupid robot guts, she didn't have the heart to interrupt her girlfriend who had begun to speak.

"Anyway, Mettaton, about earlier...."

He didn't even flash her a glance as he propped his legs up on the small coffee table she owned. His back sinking more and more into the couch, making it look like he was trying to absorb it.

"Y-you know, I really think," she stopped for a second. To get through to Mettaton, she would need compliments. "as someone as talented as you are. I-I think- well, ya know, it's been two months since you've really done anything, Mettaton. I-I really think you should try to, uh, ya know...look for greener pastures?"

She was unsure of herself, but at least she had gotten his attention. He looked....concerned? Confused? Mad? You know, she really should've thought about giving his face more expression. She could never tell what emotions he was trying to convey.

"What do you mean?"

Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Well...you know..." Alphys honestly had no idea how to say this. She couldn't keep letting Mettaton stay here. As much as she loved the guy it was time he....  
moved out.

She grimaced as she held her mug. Undyne's slender yet robust figure stood in front of the TV, blocking Mettaton's view. He frowned, already annoyed with her behavior. It seemed the feeling was mutual.

"Can you move?"

Undyne gave him a dirty look, crossing her arms. " _Alphys is talking to you."_

"Yeah. I'm a robot, not  _deaf,_ Undyne."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like it all the time, I wouldn't assume that."

"Well maybe if you minded your own business, you wouldn't have  _to."_

She scoffed. "Listen up,  _whorebot._  As much as I dislike you, I know Alphys cares for your well being. And, well, you've.Given.  _Up._ You think you're some hot shot who can just pretend that everything's gonna get better if you just ignore it and don't lift a finger! If anyone knows you have to work to get what you want, it should be you! You've moped around for two  _freaking_ months and I'm sick of it! And even if Alphys won't admit aloud to you, she is too."

Mettaton's pink, crystalized eyes, flicked in Alphys direction. She was fidgeting, her hands pressing hard into one another. Sweat was visible even in the horrific lighting. She gulped, stuttering, as if trying to cover up what Undyne had said. As if what she said was the truth.

"Alphys. That isn't..true, is it?"

Alphys looked everywhere but at him. The truth, huh? She was never good at that.

"Well, I mean. I- Well, I- uh."

She took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Mettaton sat up, his facial plates shifting into a mixture of guilt, anger, and sadness. Maybe Alphys did a better job on expression than she gave herself credit for.

"But why? I've done  _nothing_ and that's what bothers you? I bet if I did too much you'd be complaining about that too! How am I going to even find a job in  _this_ economy? They aren't ready for this!" he paused, " _Oh,_ I see! That's exactly what you want isn't it? Traitors! How could you betray me like this? My only friends!"

-"I'm not your friend-"

"Oh, my! Woe is me! On this day there is a  _loss!_ A loss of-"

Undyne rolled her eyes, picking the couch that Mettaton sat upon and, without skipping a beat, threw him out the door. Mettaton let out a most undignified screech as he fell into the snow.

"And don't come back until you find a job!" Undyne yelled, slamming the front door in her wake.

How unreasonable! Mettaton thought. He didn't even get to finish his movie! It took a turn for the worst when a few seconds later Undyne opened the door again, throwing his movie and his jacket at him, both items hitting him in the head.

"Hey!" He yelled, "that's my money maker you know!"

 It was red and mimicked a king's cape with his face plastered on the inside. On the top of his movie was a sticky note that read "get better taste in movies!" with an angry smiley face next to it. Mettaton huffed, put on his jacket, and started walking, leaving metal indents in the snow.

* * *

"Was that a little excessive?" asked Alphys. She felt like she had been really harsh on him, despite barely saying a thing.

"Nah, that's what he needed," Undyne answered. "Now, let's watch a movie!"

"Our couch is outside in the snow," Alphys trailed off.

"Right," said Undyne. 


End file.
